


Небо, полное звёзд

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Stars, Wings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Азирафаэль хочет дать возможность Кроули оказаться так близко к Небесам, насколько это теперь вообще возможно.





	Небо, полное звёзд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sky Full of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454860) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 



И если бы мир был идеальным,  
Я бы хотел видеть только твои изъяны,  
Знаешь, каждый из них - Вселенная,  
Мы бы создавали звезды, сами в грязи. *

  
  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? - спросил однажды вечером Азирафаэль, в точности таким тоном, каким мог бы спросить обычное "Как думаешь, будет ли дождь?"  
Кроули поднял взгляд, пальцы медленно перестали гладить одно из перьев Азирафаэля. Они уже больше часа сидели на диване, по телевизору шёл старый фильм, выбранный Азирафаэлем и виденный ими уже много раз. Кроули посмотрел на телевизор, словно в поисках подсказки по поводу вопроса, но фильм, чёрно-белый и с помехами, не сообщил ему ничего очевидно нового или важного.   
\- Не думал, что это тайна.  
Азирафаэль словно вынырнул из грёз, как будто осознав, что он задал вопрос вслух.   
\- О, я не имел в виду... Очевидно, ты доверяешь мне.  
\- Очевидно, - согласился Кроули.  
\- Я о том, доверишься ли ты мне, если не будешь знать, куда мы направляемся?  
Кроули изо всех сил старался разобраться в происходящем. Азирафаэль просто слишком перечитал книг, и теперь произносит полностью связные предложения без капли смысла?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду что-то вроде сюрприза?  
\- Да, именно! - ответил быстро Азирафаэль. - Сюрприз. Ты не возражаешь, если я удивлю тебя?  
\- Ты делаешь это уже шесть тысяч лет, - ответил ему Кроули, на его губах появилась тёплая улыбка. - Не вижу причин прекращать это теперь.  
  
* * *  
Кроули следовало задавать больше вопросов.   
Мысль о том, что ему следовало задавать больше вопросов, даже не приходила ему в голову до тех пор, пока два дня спустя он не сел в самолёт без малейшего представления о том, куда они летят и почему, и уже, очевидно, было поздновато для вопросов. Поздно было и отменять всё, несмотря на уверения Азирафаэля, что он объяснит всё, стоит только Кроули спросить. В какой-то мере именно поэтому Кроули и не сказал ничего ни про повязку на глаза, ни про защитные наушники, которые, он точно знал, сотворил Азирафаэль - потому что они не пропускали ни единого звука кроме его голоса.  
\- Это будет долгий перелёт, - тихо предупредил его Азирафаэль. Кроули гадал, как он выглядит со стороны - ведомый вслепую человек в наушниках и повязке на глазах.  
Кроули воздерживался от вопросов столь долго, потому что это не имело значения. Долгий для человека перелёт по-прежнему оставался коротким мигом для бессмертного, и он не хотел испортить сюрприз, гадая, где они сейчас, исходя из длительности нахождения в воздухе. Азирафаэль нечасто бывает так взволнован, и Кроули ни в коем случае не хотел испортить всё.  
Вместо этого он поудобнее устроился в кресле, положив руку ладонью вверх на ручку между ними. Спустя мгновение на неё опустилась рука Азирафаэля, переплетя пальцы, и Кроули закрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон, доверяя ангелу охранять их обоих до момента благополучного приземления.  
  
* * *  
Они приземлились в районе полудня в каком-то жарком месте, и сбежали от жары в отель, расположенный неподалёку от аэропорта. Азирафаэль позволил ему снять повязку и наушники при условии, что он не станет смотреть в окна. Кроули согласился, не признаваясь, насколько ему весело от всего этого. Азирафаэль никогда раньше не заходил так далеко, и от этого, как ни от чего другого, его терзал зуд любопытства. До захода солнца они играли в карты, Азирафаэль в основном выигрывал, а Кроули в основном поддавался, и в конце концов они заказали обслуживание номеров. Кроули внимательно вслушивался в разговор Азирафаэля с молодой женщиной, принёсшей им десерты, но это был испанский язык, так что это не особо помогло сузить количество вариантов. Впрочем, он раньше никогда не слышал этот конкретный акцент, так что это исключало Испанию. Он не пытался угадать что-либо ещё.  
Когда солнце полностью зашло и воздух стал прохладнее, Азирафаэль попросил его надеть повязку, и он сделал это без вопросов. Они не стали брать с собой наушники, и Кроули понял - это потому, что они поведут автомобиль сами. Он вскарабкался в машину, вместо того чтобы привычно опуститься вниз на сидение, двигатель с рёвом ожил, когда Азирафаэль завёл её, так что Кроули мог сделать предположение об её весьма приличных размерах. Когда они тронулись и ветер взлохматил волосы, обдувая его со всех сторон, он понял, что у машины не было верха. Высунув руку туда, где должно быть окно, он ощутил воздушный поток, и развёл пальцы словно перья и наслаждался ездой. Он даже не знал, что Азирафаэль умеет водить.  
Когда они остановились, холод в воздухе стал ощутимее, и Кроули порадовался, что они не люди. Азирафаэль вылез из машины, и Кроули услышал слабый всплеск, словно тот наступил в лужу, и ощутил слабый солоноватый аромат. Он не слышал океана. Затем его дверь с щелчком открылась, и Азирафаэль мягко взял его за руку. Сердце Кроули пропустило удар, так же, как происходило всегда, когда Азирафаэль касался его.  
\- Тут немного мокро, но неглубоко, - предупредил Азирафаэль, выводя его из машины.  
Ноги Кроули примерно на пять сантиметров погрузились в воду. Если бы он носил настоящие туфли, вода затопила бы их, на деле же он ощущал, как слегка тёплая вода омывает его чешуйчатые ноги. Она не успела остыть, как воздух, а песчаная почва под слоем воды ещё хранила тепло солнца. Из-за контраста между землёй и воздухом по его рукам побежали мурашки.  
Азирафаэль провёл его вперед по воде, ничто не мешало идти - под ногами не было ни камней, ни гальки, ни веточек. Почва была гладкой и слегка потрескавшейся, словно она была иссушена в какой-то момент, но не скользила как влажная грязь. Они остановились в нескольких десятках метров от машины. Азирафаэль встал ему за спину и начал снимать повязку.  
\- Закрой глаза, - сказал он, придерживая уже развязанную повязку на его глазах.  
Кроули сделал это, и повязка исчезла.  
\- Когда мне можно будет их открыть?  
\- Через пару минут, - мягко ответил Азирафаэль. - Когда вода снова успокоится.  
Не отрывая ног от земли, Кроули стоял настолько неподвижно, насколько мог, отсчитывая секунды, и наконец Азирафаэль коснулся его лопатки и произнёс:  
\- Открывай.  
Медленно, медленно, словно просыпаясь ото сна, Кроули открыл глаза и перестал дышать от того, какой космический вид открылся вокруг. Высоко над ними чёрная пустота мерцала бесчисленными звёздами, рукав Млечного Пути бледной полосой пересекал небосвод. Вселенная касалась Земли у его ног и разливалась по воде, идеальное отражение сияло так, словно небо вовсе никогда не заканчивалось. Звёзды простирались наверху и внизу во всех направлениях, горизонт такой размытый и вода столь неподвижна, что это создавало идеальную иллюзию.  
Он вспомнил это, и на короткий миг потерялся в воспоминаниях.  
На короткий мир он ощутил звёздную пыль на кончиках пальцев, любовно вылепливающих кусочки вселенной. Изящные крылья его истинной формы перемешивали её и оставляли за собой туманности. Его руки создавали целые миры из стекла, огня, метана и льда и оставляли их вращаться вокруг звёзд до тех, пока они не будут ими поглощены. Работая, он пел им о Всевышней, и таких гармоний в тонах никогда не слышал ни один человек, и ни один демон не мог достичь, и они пели в ответ, присоединяясь к симфонии созидания.  
На короткий миг он вспомнил, как он начинал, с шестью крыльями, полными перьев с глазами, похожий на павлина, и священное пламя облизывало со всех сторон. Он помнил свет Всевышней, пылающий в его нутре, и огромное количество постоянно меняющихся граней его силы. Он был много кем, когда-то - змием, вороном, кроликом, рысью. Ягнёнком с драконьими клыками. Любимым. Он был очень много кем, когда-то.   
И на короткий миг он забыл про Небеса и Ад, и про всё, что между ними, и помнил только огромное открытое пространство эфира, как это было Раньше. Всё, через что он прошёл, все страдания, всё исчезло прочь, вытесненное всеобъемлющим покоем, который он с тех пор чувствовал только в потаённых снах, что терялись при свете дня.   
Затем он моргнул и ощутил влагу на щеках и лёгкий ветерок, щекочущий его перья. Он даже не заметил, как расправил крылья, но они тянулись навстречу небу, словно могли его коснуться.   
\- Где мы? - спросил Кроули едва слышным голосом, он всё ещё не мог дышать.  
\- В Боливии, - ответил Азирафаэль. - Я увидел фото солёной равнины ночью и подумал... Ну, что тебе это может понравиться.  
Кроули утёр глаза краешком рукава, и они оба сделали вид, что этого не было. Он пытался сглотнуть ком в горле, но безрезультатно.  
\- Это напоминает мне о том, что было Раньше.   
\- Я так и подумал, - сказал Азирафаэль, сделав шаг, чем потревожил воду и послал рябь по тёмной поверхности, которая добралась до края воды и разрушила иллюзию. Глаза его также смотрели вверх, бледные крылья раскрыты, как и крылья Кроули, и он осознал, что Азирафаэль тоже не сможет вернуться. Больше никогда.  
\- Знаешь, я не видел многое из этого. Мы, Начала, были одними из последних сотворённых Ею ангелов.   
Кроули снова поднял взгляд к бесконечной россыпи звёзд.  
\- Я был одним из первых. Серафим. Создан, чтобы любить Её.  
\- Всё ещё любишь?  
Кроули опустил взгляд, избегая встречаться с ним глазами, и снова поднял его на бесконечный, отражающийся мрак.  
\- Хотел бы не любить.  
\- О, я не знал. Что ты любил... Что всё ещё...  
\- Никто не знает, - тут нечего прощать, но всё равно это прозвучало как отпущение грехов. - Это больше не имело значения после того, как я Пал. Ничего не имело.  
\- Прости меня, - мягко сказал Азирафаэль, хоть и был уже прощён. - Я должен был знать, что это причинит боль.  
Кроули усмехнулся.   
\- О нет, ангел, не причинило. - Его глаза исследовали сверкающее небо. - Просто... Прошли уже тысячи лет с тех пор, как я был там, среди звёзд и миров, что я помогал создавать. Где-то там существуют целые галактики, к которым я приложил руку. - Он посмотрел на Азирафаэля, бледного и тёплого в звёздном свете, и понимал, что никогда ничего он не любил сильнее. - И если Она появится прямо сейчас, чтобы вернуть меня назад, я... Думаю, я бы не стал менять ничего, я бы отказался от каждой из них, чтобы остаться тут, с тобой. Прямо здесь, вот как сейчас. И это бы того стоило.  
Азирафаэль покосился на него, встретился с ним взглядом, и его губы тронула мимолётная грустная улыбка.  
\- Как ты можешь так легко говорить подобное?  
\- А почему нет? - спросил Кроули. Он расправил правое крыло, давая кончикам его первостепенных маховых перьев коснуться кончиков перьев Азирафаэля. - Это правда.  
\- Нельзя так просто говорить о таких важных вещах, - ответил Азирафаэль, но не отстранился.  
\- А ты бы предпочёл, чтобы мы вели себя как люди? - спросил Кроули с едва заметной ухмылкой, чем заслужил испепеляющий взгляд Азирафаэля. - Я могу попытаться вместить нас в три коротких слова.  
\- Нет, не думаю, что мне это особенно понравилось бы, - ответил Азирафаэль, прижимая крылья ближе к телу, но не складывая их полностью. Они больше не касались перьями, и тепло прикосновения заменил чистый холодный ночной воздух. Кроули сложил свои крылья. - Я бы тоже не вернулся назад, - добавил Азирафаэль, переведя взгляд на звёзды. - Но я бы изменил кое-что.  
Кроули постарался не дать своему сердцу разбиться.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Я бы полюбил тебя раньше, - ответил Азирафаэль прямо, и Кроули подумал, что это больше, чем не менять ничего. Азирафаэль взглянул на Кроули и мягко улыбнулся: - Однако, я полагаю, нет смысла заглядывать назад, покуда мы можем двигаться только вперёд. И, раз уж речь об этом...  
Он повернулся, следом за ним Кроули, рассмотрев наконец их транспортное средство. Оно было больше, чем большинство виденных им машин, намного больше Бентли, с перекладинами из труб и с колёсами, готовыми покорять горы, если бы где-то тут оказались горы. Кроули вопросительно посмотрел на Азирафаэля.  
\- Её нелегко было найти, - объяснил неспешно Азирафаэль. - Но мне нужна была именно она. Только в ней ты можешь встать и раскрыть крылья, пока я буду вести. Полагаю, это будет немного похоже на...  
\- Полёт, - выдохнул Кроули, рассматривая машину с новой точки зрения.  
Они много чего могли делать со своими смертными телами, например, менять форму и размер, но для полёта нужна была их сущность в чистейшем виде. Полёт, небесный или адский, разогнал бы их сущности намного быстрее, чем могут двигаться тела, что обычно осуждается бюрократическими аппаратами Небес и Ада, и был совершенно невозможен для Кроули и Азирафаэля, у которых не осталось ни единого шанса заменить тела на новые в случае их утраты. Полёт - истинный полёт - стал ещё одной вещью, о которой теперь они могли лишь мечтать.   
Тем не менее, это могло стать достаточно близкой заменой.  
\- Да, - кивнул Азирафаэль. - Понимаю, что это не одно и то же, но я подумал, что если поеду достаточно быстро...  
Кроули улыбнулся, тепло в сердце прогнало холод.  
\- Давай попробуем.  
Пока Кроули забирался в джип, хлопая крыльями, чтобы удержать равновесие, Азирафарэль подошёл к автомобилю со стороны водительского сидения. Тихий хлопок дверью рассыпался над равниной словно осколки стекла, без намёка на эхо. Эху было неоткуда браться - ничего не было на мили вокруг, в любом направлении. Кроули встал на ноги, двигатель с рокотом ожил, а затем затих по щелчку пальцев Азирафаэля.  
\- Готов? - оглянувшись, спросил Азирафаэль.  
Тёмные крылья поднялись и широко расправились на фоне звёздного неба, Кроули взглянул на него и улыбнулся:  
\- Поехали.  
Машина рванула с места вперёд, и Кроули пытался удержать равновесие на постепенно растущей скорости, колёса мчались по удивительно ровной земле. Вода взлетала позади них, посылая вздымающиеся волны сквозь отражение и оставляя позади них "петушиный хвост". Закрыв глаза, Кроули держался за перекладину и позволял своим крыльями чувствовать мчащийся сквозь них ветер.  
Азирафаэль превзошёл привычную для Кроули в Лондоне скорость, и оказывается, он был прав - это совсем не похоже на полёт в Небесах. Но когда Кроули открыл глаза и устремил взор в бесконечный космос, Земные ветра хлестали его перья и волосы и свистели в ушах, он подумал, что, возможно, это не так уж плохо. Небеса были огромны, светлы, холодны и пусты. Кроули глядел вверх, и вверх, и дальше, на галактики в небе, и вспоминал, как пусты они были когда-то.  
Взглянув вниз, на Азирафаэля, держащего обе руки на руле и высунувшего одно крыло в окно с совершенно счастливой улыбкой, он подумал, что вселенная не осталась такой. Не навсегда.  
Однажды, давным-давно он помог наполнить всю эту пустоту любовью.  
И пусть Кроули не читал книги из тех, что начинаются словами "Однажды, давным-давно", даже он знал, что заканчиваются они словами "и жили они долго и счастливо".

**Author's Note:**

> * Слова из песни "So Beautiful" группы "Savage Garden", перевод взят отсюда -  
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/darren_hayes/so_beautiful.html


End file.
